As Long As You Love Me
by JennaOfTheTriforce
Summary: The sequal to Yes I Will, better known as Jenna and Ryo's wedding. Fun. laughter, and love ahead. ::Disclaimer:: I only own the plot here too.


As Long As You Love Me

By: Jenna of Triforce

Disclaimer: Hey ya's. This is the sequel to my other fic "Yes I Will". So I'd read it first if ya haven't already. Once again I only own the plot of the story and the few italicized words in it. Sadly… The songs, RW, GW, and all of the charas belong to some one else.

Color Code for Song:

Cye

Sage

Anubis

Rowen

Kento

All

This way all of you know who is singing what.

The wedding party made it to the temple safely. Jenna and Ryo had taken care of the place since her grandpa passed away and she inherited it about three years ago. The Cherry blossoms were in full bloom in the summer sun. It was the perfect place to have the pictures done. 

Half an hour later they left for the Reception hall. The DJ was to meet them at the door. Jenna climbed out of the white limo holding Ryo's hand.

"You look so beautiful." He breathed into her ear for what seemed like the thousandth time that day as he drew her close. They were about to kiss when they were rudely interrupted.

"Break it up you two. It's not time for the honeymoon in Hawaii yet." Cale and his fiancée, _Zandra_ stood in the door in front of them; both were dressed in a DJ like attire. Cale was rubbing his head from where _Zandra_ had whacked him for his comment. Jenna starred blankly and then ran to give her friends a hug. 

"No wonder you left so quickly. What a great surprise." Jenna said as she took Ryo's hand, whom was talking to _Zandra_.

"Well. Everyone is waiting. Shall we introduce you two love bir--- I mean newly weds?" Cale asked.

"Yeah!" They both exclaimed, high-fiving Cale. All of the others went on in a few minutes before hand so now it was just the four of them. Jenna and Ryo took their places behind the curtain covered, main door to the large Reception hall. Cale and _Zandra_ awaited the usher's signal on the stage. Finally it was given.

"Welcome everyone. As you all know we are here to celebrate the joining of two very special people." Cale spoke clearly into the microphone headset that he had on with the song "How Did I Fall In Love With You " ((I don't own it either)) playing in the background. "May I present to you the newly married couple… Ryo and Jenna Sananda!"

Cheers came from all as the curtains were pulled back to reveal Jenna and Ryo. It was now only family and friends, as the politicians said that they had some other matters to attend to that day, that sat around the huge ball room like hall. They walked in the same rhythm to the wedding party's table, smiling all the way. Jenna's mom came over and hugged both of them about half way to the table.

"Now you're officially a part of the family Ryo." Tears of happiness feel down her face. "You both look so amazing. Like a King with his Queen."

"Take good care of her and keep her out of trouble for me." Jenna's cousin Relena said as she stood beside Jenna's mom.

"No sweat. But I think that is easier said than done." Jenna elbowed Ryo in the stomach. Then Cye's voice was heard through the loud speaker.

"Okay… Cale did you see where their majesties disappeared to?"

"Nope. They blend in with the crowd so well. But… you're not hiding." 

"Who said that we're hiding?" Jenna yelled up to them. The next thing that they knew, Trowa and Mia were leading them up to in front of the stage. 

"As you all know it is tradition that the bride and groom have the first dance. The song that Jenn and Ryo chose was "As long As You Love Me" by the Backstreet Boys. But there's a little difference to their plans." The bearer of Torrent explained with a really wide grin on his face. 

Jenna looked at him with a questionable gaze and Ryo gave him his what-are-you-up-to-or-what-did-you-guys-do-this-time look. At that Sage, Anubis, Kento, and Rowen joined Cye on the stage with microphones in hand.

"We're singing it." Jenna and Ryo stared at them dumbfounded. 

Cale loaded up the disc and smiled at them, pointing at the cameras that a lot of people had in their hands. All of the audience started to clap as the music started up and Ryo lead Jenna to the dance floor like he had so many times in their past. 

Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine, 

I'm leaving my life in your hands 

"I didn't even see this one coming a mile away." Jenna whispered into Ryo's ear as they danced together and listened to Cye's soothing tenor voice.

"Those guys are so unpredictable some times. But I guess that's what makes our lives interesting huh?"

"Yup."

People say I'm crazy and that I am blind 

Risking it all in a glance 

They continued to sway to the rhythm as they held each other close, realizing just how much the lyrics were true to their lives. People took pictures of them as they waltzed around the floor; never did it break their line of thought. 

And how you got me blind is still a mystery

I can't get you out of my head 

"How much do you say that Sage had the initial idea to do this for us?" Ryo asked, eyeing their blonde friend.

Don't care what is written in your history

As long as you're here with me 

"I would have to bet 1000 yen on that one. There's no doubt in my mind about that. But then again Cye was the one who nagged Cale about what song we chose for about three weeks. I guess he found out one way or another." Jenna admitted.

I don't care who you are 

Where you're from 

What you did 

As long as you long me 

Who you are 

Where you're from 

Don't care what you did 

As long as you love me

Jenna laid her head on Ryo's shoulder. Both of them had forgotten how well all of their voices sounded together. The last time that they heard this was at the talent show in collage their first year together at Tokyo U. 

Every little thing that you've said and done

Feels like it's deep within me

Still Anubis had his long red hair. Jenna remembered when he and Mysica had their first fight at Mia's. Anubis had threatened to shave his head bald if she didn't accept his apology. What a day that was. But now they found out that it was better that they went their separate ways.

Doesn't really matter if you're on the run

It seems like we're meant to be 

"Let's hope that they never get into a fight like that again even though they're just friends now." Ryo got her drift as she eyed Anubis's hair.

I don't care who you are 

Where you're from 

What you did 

As long as you long me 

Who you are 

Where you're from 

Don't care what you did 

As long as you love me 

Jenna's eyes were filling up with tears with each word that her friends sang. Never would another moment in her life be so perfect like this.

I've tried to hide it so that no one knows

Rowen wore a large smile as he looked at his friends. They were going to be able to have one of their many life long dreams come true.

But I guess it shows 

When you look into my eyes

Ryo remembered some of the times when Rowen and Jenna had singing contests over who could name the US states in alphabetical order without messing up. ((I'm thinking of the song from Animaniacs)). Jenna always won 1) geography is one of her strong points and 2) Ac cappella is her favorite way to sing. Rowen would be angry and study for days on end before challenging her again.

What you did and where you're coming from 

Cye and the others held their breath tighter as Kento began to let it all loose on his solo. If he messed up, everything was going to be in ruins. But unlike this morning it was so far so good.

I don't care

Ryo and Jenna were amazed with Kento's precision. He must've practiced more out of any of them.

As long as you love me baby 

The guys were shocked that he had done it better than at practice that morning, and then he was right on the money with every word in the chorus. But now he literally knocked their socks off so to speak. His solo earlier was in shambles, but the rest when he sang with the others was perfect.

I don't care who you are 

Where you're from 

What you did 

As long as you long me 

Who you are 

Where you're from 

Don't care what you did 

As long as you love me

They managed to recover to make the end spectacular. As they walked over to the couple Jenna was smiled at them, telling them that they were great. The tears on her face were that of gratitude for having friends like them. They all hugged the bride and groom before Sage handed Ryo his mic.

"You guys… what are we gonna do with you? Always you've found a way to make our lives more… interesting and… laughable I guess you could say." All of the audience laughed, knowing what he meant from some of the stories that they heard. "Thank you for everything."

"I don't think that we could repay you." Jenna said, now holding Cye's mic.

"Actually there is." Kento said.

"Dare we even ask?" Jenna sounded suspicious.

"You could cut the cake, I'm starved." Everyone laughed. Then Dais and Sekhmet wheeled out a 10-tier marble cake. 

"Why didn't I see that one coming?" Jenna said before handing Cye back his microphone. The lovers cut a slice off of the bottom tier before cutting the small piece in half. "We need a count down y'all!"

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1!"

"MAKE HIM WEAR IT!" Relena, Mina, Kayura, Dais, Duo, Anubis, Sekhmet, and Mysica yelled to Jenna. And boy did she ever. Ryo had it all over his mouth, chin, and nose; but so Jenna did too. More pictures were taken as the two laughed with everyone else. Chocolate, red, purple, and gold colored icing was every where as they wiped each other's faces off.

Heero no doubt had managed to get it all on tape, just like he had the whole wedding. How he did it no one knew. Especially when no one saw him with one. That was something that they would have to get Relena to find out for them.

When Jenna went to sit down at the table Cye came up to her. She hugged him as hard as she could.

"You guys were great. Thank you so much."

"Anytime Jenna. Hey do you think that Ryo would be angry if I asked you to dance with me for old times sake?"

"That would be great Cye. I mean the dance. Not Ryo getting mad." They both laughed as another slow song came on. 

Jenna and Ryo danced with all that asked them too. By time it came for the final events their feet were killing them.

"And now it's time to throw the bouquet." _Zandra_ said as she put the song 'It's Gotta Be You" by BSB on. ((I DON"T OWN IT)) "Jenna get your fanny up here. You to pyro king."

Jenna and Ryo raced up to the stage, Jenna using the steps and Ryo just jumping it. Jenna looked at him as if she was still jealous that he was better at soccer and the hurdles than she was.

"Okay. While all of the **unmarried** ladies get lined up I want you to tie this around her head Ryo." _Zandra_ tossed him a red bandana and he began to tie it around her head securely. "Um…Yuli! Chose a number between 1 and 5!"

"Five!" The young boy yelled back from his chair at the WP's table.

"Good choice!" Ryo yelled back as he began to spin her in five full circles. Then making her back face the other girls, he handed her the bouquet. He whispered a few words in her ear than took a stand beside Cale. _Zandra_ had taken her place on the floor as well.

"DOWN!" Jenna yelled and the girls yelled back to her in an echo.

"SET!" Echo again.

"HUT! GUESS WHAT!"

"CHICKEN BUTT" all of the girls replied before the bouquet was sent through the air. All of them scrambled for it as Jenna pulled off the bandana and turned around to see it. As it turned out, it fell into Mysica's hands after Mina, Zandra, Relena and all of the other Ronin/Gundam girls fought for it. Mysica looked at the flower arrangment in amazment.

"Well juss don't stand there! Get up here gurl!" Jenna called out to her. Mysica walked hesitantly up the stairs to Jenna. "Okay. You stay up here, and we'll find out who you're groom is!"

"Ummmm, Okay." Mysica stared out at the group, wondering who would be paired with her. * PLEASE DON'T LET IT BE CALE, DAIS, SEHKMET, OR ANUBIS! OR KENTO, OR ROWEN, CYE WOULD BE HORRIBLE BUT NOT AS BAD AS THE REST AND SAGE… … Well Sage would be okay I guess… * 

Just then, Ryo got the garter off Jenna's leg, and tossed it into the awaiting crowd. After a commotion of fists and feet from all of the eligible males, Sage finally stood ontop of the rest of them, looking very triumphant. The others were looking very disappointed, but were semi-happy that they weren't the next to loose their freedom. 

Sage walked up the stairs, looking straight at Mysica. She, on the other hand was only thinking * NO, NO, NO!!!!!! WHY HIM????? HELP!!!!!!! But it could be worse. It could be that double crossing no-account, no good so-called cheating Ex of mine. Preferably named Anubis. * She finally sat on the chair Jenna just get up from, and let Sage put the garter on her leg, after Ryo had whispered something in his ear, with-God why? -His teeth!

* Okay. That's it! I officially disown Ryo as my brother! No doubt this was his idea! * Mysica said to herself while trying not to, for once, blush like a sure kill from Inferno. Jenna was laughing like a hyena as she got a picture of it with her digital camera. The rest of the crowd clapped and cheered and laughed as he offered Mysica his hand with the first sounds of another slow song. 

Still blushing and angry with her brother and sister, she took it and was lead to the floor. Jenna and Ryo stood at the DJ's table, showing Cale and _Zandra_ the pictures that were taken on the 15 full diskettes that Mrs. Hino had brought with her at the church. Some pictures were from a few years ago or their most resent reunion at Jenna's parents place. And some where of Ryo's surprise Birthday party when he turned 19. But most of them were of the wedding. 

Then Jenna felt some one tap her on her back. With quick reflexes she grabbed the person's hand and almost flipped him or her over her shoulder, but she was stopped by their voice. "Jenna! It's juss me!"

"Dais! Sorry." Ryo and the other two laughed at the look on Dais's face. 

"Hey Sana …… Ryo. Mind if I borrow your charming and combat ready wife for a dance?" He mentally sweatdropped; knowing that if he would've said Sananda he would've gotten two answers.

"Sure. Everyone else has taken her from me on almost EVERY song. Why not this time too."

"Then you can get out here with me Pyro-man." Mina said from where she now stood beside him. The four then paired off and walked on to the floor.

"He seems a little peeved." Dais whispered.

"Don't sweat it man. He was juss trying to mess around with your mind like the way that you used to with his." They both laughed. A few minutes later the music suddenly changed to something fast. It was undoubtedly one of Cale's favorites. 'I'm the Real Slim Shady' began to blare through the speakers. Jenna rolled her eyes as they all looked up at Cale. He just shrugged at them as if to say why not? 

Then Ryo walked over to Jenna and took her hand. They both then began to dance as if they had gone to a club rather than their wedding. Getting the idea. Others joined in. 

Finally the time for the dinner to begin came. Everyone sat at the tables that they were assigned to and listened as Sage took his place at the head of the WP table, in between Jenna and Ryo with a microphone in hand again. 

"I would like to make at toast to the bride and groom." He raised his glass, as did everyone else. "You guys are the greatest friends that I think anyone in this room could have. Life is a journey. They say that there are milestones that end a portion of it. But this, my friends, for you it is not an ending, but rather a beginning. We all wish you many happy years together and hopes that one day; there will be those younger than you to experience the love that you both give so well. Cheers."

"Cheers." Everyone agreed with the echoing clink of glasses everywhere about the hall chiming in as well.

The rest of the reception went well. More laughs were shared and more fast and slow dances as well. 

But the night to come for the newly weds, was one of fun, love, passion and adventure as they celebrated their first night together in wedded bliss, alone in their hotel room in Hawaii.

"I love you Ryo."

"I love you. Now and forever." He whispered before kissing her. The moon in the sky watched over them and smiled; promising to keep all of their secrets. 


End file.
